Systems for access control often consist of a centralized unit that monitors and controls the operation of a number of remote units. The systems are commonly used with gated communities, restricted access apartment complexes or in other situations where there is a need or desire to create a restricted access area. These systems are also often installed and used for single-family residences. The remote units generally control access to a restricted or secure area and require an individual seeking entry into the secure area to interact with the remote unit located at a gate or entry barrier by providing appropriate codes or to call on a telephone or similar system a person at another unit connected to the system with authority and means to allow the individual seeking access to enter. The remote unit is generally positioned at a gate, door or similar barrier at a portal or opening into the restricted or secure area and the unit called often is in an apartment or residence within the restricted area. Once the remote unit has been appropriately activated it opens the door or gate to allow access. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,854,831 and 6,041,106, incorporated herein by reference and owned by the same entity that owns the present application, describe and claim two versions of remote units currently available.
One of the problems with these systems, in particularly, those used in residential dwelling units with restricted access is that when a person arrives at the gate and calls seeking access often there may not be an adult in the residence. Thus, an adolescent or even younger child may answer the call from the gate. This can create security problems since, as soon as the child answers, the person at the gate can use this fact to their advantage if they have a bad intent. They may try to persuade the child to give them entry into the complex whereas with an adult they would not try to do so. Additionally, since they have determined an adult is not on the premises, they may try to use this fact to their advantage to commit some illegal act. Even if they have no illegal intent they may still try to use the fact to allow them to gain entry to conduct some other activity, such as sales with which the residents would prefer not to be bothered. Also, a woman alone in an apartment or house might not want to reveal her gender when answering a call from someone at the front gate of her apartment or housing complex. Likewise if it is a gated security system at a single-family residence the problem is even more serious for the obvious reasons.
Thus, what is needed is a communication security system that provides optional security features for a security gate controlled entry system in which a person seeking entry into a secure area contacts a unit within the complex over an audio communication system of the complex. A system that gives the option to a resident or occupant of one of the units to disguise his or her age or sex as well as providing other security features.